


When angles cry

by TheArtsyNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Real Life, Religion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyNerd/pseuds/TheArtsyNerd
Summary: This is a short poem I wrote one day when I was thinking about how my upbringing was religious and my own personal trama.





	When angles cry

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for  
> Self harm  
> Grooming of a minor  
> Christian references

when I was little I though rain was the angels crying

and thunder were angles bowling 

how naive I was back then

so small, unknowing of the realities of life

how I wish to be that small once again

when I was little I though rain was the crying of angels 

their tears would cleanse the earth, washing it clean of the sins of man

yet heaven was taught to me as a happy place, streets lined with gold and gates so big

"He shall wipe away every tear from their eyes"

so why were the angles crying?

as a young child I never dwelled on this too much, too worried about things children worry about

what color hair bands should I use today?

did I do the homework right?

why am I taking to strange men on the internet?

As I got older this saying left me

I was too old for silly reasons to explain away rain yet the angles stayed 

yet god stayed

when the easter bunny and Santa were dismissed as silly fairy tails god stayed around

if I questioned the other invisible man I was scolded.

"Trust in the lord your god, lean not on your own understanding."

I cried out for god so many times yet he never answered me

I cried out as tiny droplets of blood scraped across sharp metal, flesh opened for the suffering of man

no answer 

I cried out I was so scared of the men on a virtual screen, seeing things and knowing things no child should never know.

no answer 

I cried out as I looked though the medication cabinet with tears in my eyes, so much suffering in a body so young

no answer 

now back to the angles, those who cry when the sky turns grey and the wind blows

I often wonder if the angles cry out for those god has missed


End file.
